familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
August 2
Events * 338 BC - A Macedonian army led by Philip II defeated the combined forces of Athens and Thebes in the Battle of Chaeronea, securing Macedonian hegemony in Greece and the Aegean. * 216 BC - Second Punic War: Battle of Cannae - The Carthaginian army lead by Hannibal defeats a numerically superior Roman army under command of consuls Lucius Aemilius Paullus and Gaius Terentius Varro. * 1610 - Henry Hudson sails into what it is now known as Hudson Bay, thinking he had made it through the Northwest Passage and reached the Pacific Ocean. * 1776 - Delegates to the Continental Congress begin signing the United States Declaration of Independence. * 1790 - The first US Census is conducted. * 1798 - French Revolutionary Wars: Battle of the Nile (Battle of Aboukir Bay) concludes in an British victory * 1869 - Japan's samurai, farmer, artisan, merchant class system (Shinōkōshō) is abolished as part of the Meiji Restoration reforms. (Traditional Japanese date: June 25, 1869). *1870 - Tower Subway, the world's first underground tube railway, opens in London. *1903 - Fall of the Ottoman Empire: Unsuccessful uprising of the Bulgarians in the region of Macedonia from the Internal Macedonian Revolutionary Organization against Ottoman Turkey, also known as the Ilinden-Preobrazhenie Uprising. *1916 - World War I: Austrian sabotage causes the sinking of the Italian battleship ''Leonardo da Vinci'' in Taranto. *1918 - Japan announces that it is deploying troops to Siberia in the aftermath of World War I. *1931 - Einstein urges all scientists to refuse military work. *1932 - The positron (antiparticle of the electron) is discovered by Carl D. Anderson. *1934 - Gleichschaltung: Adolf Hitler becomes Führer of Germany. *1937 - The Marihuana Tax Act of 1937 is passed in America, essentially rendering marijuana and all its by-products illegal. *1939 - Albert Einstein and Leó Szilárd write a letter to Franklin D. Roosevelt urging him to begin the Manhattan project to develop a nuclear weapon. *1943 - Rebellion in the Nazi death camp of Treblinka. * 1943 - World War II: PT-109 rammed by the Japanese destroyer Amagiri ''and sinks. Lt. John F. Kennedy, future US President, saves all but two of his crew. *1945 - World War II: Potsdam Conference, in which the Allied Powers discuss the future of defeated Germany, concludes. *1964 - Vietnam War: Gulf of Tonkin Incident - North Vietnamese gunboats allegedly fires on U.S. destroyers, [[Wikipedia:USS Maddox (DD-731)|USS ''Maddox]] and the [[Wikipedia:USS Turner Joy (DD-951)|USS Turner Joy]]. *1967 - The second Blackwall Tunnel opens in Greenwich. *1980 - A bomb explodes at the railway station in Bologna, Italy, killing 85 people and wounding more than 200. *1985 - Delta Air Lines Flight 191, a Lockheed L-1011 TriStar crashes at Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport killing 137. *1990 - Iraq invades Kuwait, eventually leading to conflict with coalition forces in the Gulf War. Births *1533 - Theodor Zwinger, Swiss scholar (d. 1588) *1672 - Johann Jakob Scheuchzer, Swiss scholar (d. 1733) *1674 - Philip II, Regent of France (d. 1723) *1696 - Mahmud I, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1754) *1703 - Lorenzo Ricci, Italian Jesuit leader (d. 1775) *1788 - Leopold Gmelin, German chemist (d. 1853) *1815 - Adolf Friedrich von Schack, German writer (d. 1894) *1828 - Manuel Pavía y Rodríguez de Alburquerque, Spanish general (d. 1895) *1834 - Frédéric Bartholdi, French sculptor (d. 1904) *1835 - Elisha Gray, American inventor and entrepreneur (d. 1901) *1865 - Irving Babbitt, American literary critic (d. 1933) * 1865 - John Radecki, Australian stained glass artist (d. 1955) *1868 - King Constantine I of Greece (d. 1923) *1871 - John French Sloan, American artist (d. 1951) *1875 - Mstislav Dobuzhinsky, Russian artist (d. 1957) *1878 - Georg Hackenschmidt, Estonian wrestler (d. 1968) * 1878 - Aino Kallas, Finnish - Estonian author (d. 1956) *1882 - Red Ames, baseball player (d. 1936) *1884 - Rómulo Gallegos, President of Venezuela (d. 1969) *1886 - John Alexander Douglas McCurdy Canadian Aviator ( d. 1961) *1890 - Marin Sais, American actress (d. 1971) *1891 - Viktor Maksimovich Zhirmunsky, Russian literary historian, linguist (d. 1971) *1892 - Jack Warner, Canadian film producer (d. 1978) *1896 - Lorenzo Herrera, Venezuelan singer and composer (d. 1960) *1897 - Max Weber, Swiss Federal Councilor (d. 1974) * 1897 - Karl Otto Koch, German SS-officer (d. 1945) *1899 - Charles Bennett, British screenwriter (d. 1995) *1900 - Helen Morgan, American actress (d. 1941) *1905 - Karl Amadeus Hartmann, German composer (d. 1963) * 1905 - Myrna Loy, American actress (d. 1993) *1907 - Mary Hamman, American writer (d. 1984) *1910 - Roger MacDougall, writer (d. 1993) *1912 - Vladimir Zerjavic, Croatian statistician (d. 2001) * 1912 - Ann Dvorak, American actress (d. 1979) *1914 - Beatrice Straight, American actress (d. 2001) * 1914 - Félix Leclerc, Quebec singer, songwriter and writer (d. 1988) *1915 - Gary Merrill, American actor (d. 1990) *1920 - Louis Pauwels, French journalist and writer (d. 1997) *1923 - Shimon Peres, Israeli politician. *1924 - James Baldwin, American author (d. 1987) * 1924 - Carroll O'Connor, American actor (d. 2001) *1925 - John Dexter, English stage and film director * 1925 - Jorge Rafael Videla, Argentinian dictator * 1925 - Alan Whicker, British journalist and broadcaster *1930 - Vali Myers, Australian painter (d. 2003) *1931 - Pierre DuMaine, Catholic bishop * 1931 - Viliam Schrojf, Slovakian football goalkeeper (d. 2007) *1932 - Lamar Hunt, American sports executive (d. 2006) * 1932 - Peter O'Toole, Irish-born actor *1934 - Valery Bykovsky, cosmonaut *1935 - Hank Cochran, American country music singer and songwriter *1937 - Garth Hudson, Canadian musician (The Band) *1938 - Pierre de Bané, French Canadian politician *1939 - Wes Craven, American film director * 1939 - John W. Snow, American 73rd United States Secretary of the Treasury *1941 - Doris Coley, American singer (Shirelles) (d. 2000) *1942 - Isabel Allende, Chilean author *1943 - Max Wright, American actor * 1943 - Tom Burgmeier, American baseball player *1944 - Jim Capaldi, British musician and songwriter (Traffic) (d. 2005) * 1944 - Naná Vasconcelos, Brazilian jazz musician *1945 - Joanna Cassidy, American actress * 1945 - Alex Jesaulenko, Australian rules footballer *1947 - Massiel, Spanish singer *1948 - Andy Fairweather Low, British guitarist * 1948 - Dennis Prager, American radio talk show host and author *1949 - James Fallows, American journalist *1950 - Lance Ito, American judge * 1950 - Sue Rodriguez, Canadian assisted suicide advocate (d. 1994) *1951 - Andrew Gold, American musician and songwriter * 1951 - Joe Lynn Turner, American singer (Deep Purple and Rainbow * 1951 - Freddie Wadling, Swedish actor and musician (The Leather Nun, Fleshquartet) * 1951 - Per Westerberg, Swedish politician *1953 - Butch Patrick, American actor * 1953 - Marjo, Quebec singer *1954 - Sammy McIlroy, Northern Irish footballer and manager * 1954 - James Charles Kopp, American citizen who murdered Barnett Slepian *1955 - Caleb Carr, American novelist and military historian *1956 - Fulvio Melia, Italian-American physicist/astrophysicist and author * 1956 - Jim Neidhart, American professional wrestler * 1956 - Isabel Pantoja, Spanish singer *1957 - Mojo Nixon, American musician and actor *1959 - Victoria Jackson, American comedian * 1959 - Apollonia Kotero, American singer and actress *1960 - Neal Morse, American musician (Spock's Beard and Transatlantic) * 1960 - David Yow, American musician (Scratch Acid, The Jesus Lizard) *1961 - Linda Fratianne, American figure skater * 1961 - Cold 187um, American rapper (Above the Law) *1964 - Mary-Louise Parker, American actress *1966 - Tim Wakefield, American baseball player *1967 - Aaron Krickstein, American tennis player * 1967 - Aline Brosh McKenna, American screenwriter *1968 - Stefan Effenberg, German footballer *1969 - Fernando Couto, Portuguese footballer *1969 - Jan Axel Blomberg (Hellhammer), drummer for the band Dimmu Borgir * 1969 - Richard Hallebeek, Dutch guitarist *1970 - Tony Amonte, American ice hockey player * 1970 - Kevin Smith, American director and screenwriter *1971 - Michael Hughes, Irish footballer *1972 - Jacinda Barrett, Australian model and actress * 1972 - Jimmy Pop, American musician (The Bloodhound Gang) * 1972 - Justyna Steczkowska, Polish singer * 1972 - Daniele Nardello, Italian professional road racing cyclist * 1972 - Mohamed Al-Deayea, Saudi Arabian footballer *1973 - Hiroyuki Goto, Japanese game designer *1974 - Jeremy Castle, American singer and songwriter * 1974 - Angie Cepeda, Colombian actress *1975 - Mineiro, Brazilian footballer * 1975 - Xu Huaiwen, Chinese-born badminton player *1976 - Sam Worthington, Australian actor * 1976 - Reyes Estévez, Spanish athlete *1977 - Edward Furlong, American actor *1978 - Goran Gavrančić, Serbian footballer * 1978 - Matt Guerrier, baseball player in the United States *1979 - Reuben Kosgei, Kenyan athlete *1980 - Ivica Banović, Croatian footballer *1982 - Hélder Postiga, Portuguese footballer * 1982 - Grady Sizemore, American baseball player *1983 - Nick Diaz, American MMA fighter *1984 - Giampaolo Pazzini, Italian footballer * 1984 - Chiara Mastalli, Italian actress *1985 - Harry Smith, Canadian professional wrestler *1986 - Mathieu Razanakolona, Malagasy skier *1988 - Brittany Hargest, American singer (Jump5) *1992 - Hallie Kate Eisenberg, American actress Deaths * 686 - Pope John V * 924 - Ælfweard of Wessex *1100 - King William II of England *1222 - Count Raymond VI of Toulouse (b. 1156) *1511 - Andrew Barton, Scottish naval leader *1589 - King Henry III of France (b. 1551) *1611 - Kato Kiyomasa, Japanese warlord and samurai (b. 1562) *1696 - Robert Campbell of Glenlyon, Scottish military commander (b. 1630) *1769 - Daniel Finch, English politician (b. 1689) *1776 - Louis François I, French military leader (b. 1717) *1788 - Thomas Gainsborough, English artist (b. 1727) *1815 - Guillaume Marie Anne Brune, French marshal (b. 1763) *1823 - Lazare Carnot, French general, politician, and mathematician (b. 1753) *1849 - Governor Muhammad Ali of Egypt (b. 1769) *1859 - Horace Mann, American educator and abolitionist (b. 1796) *1876 - James Butler "Wild Bill" Hickok, American gunfighter (b. 1837) *1889 - Eduardo Gutiérrez, Argentinian author (b. 1851) *1890 - Louise-Victorine Ackermann, French poet (b. 1813) *1903 - Edmond Nocard, French veterinarian (b. 1850) *1920 - Ormer Locklear, American stunt pilot (b. 1891) *1921 - Enrico Caruso, Italian tenor (b. 1873) *1922 - Alexander Graham Bell, Scottish-born inventor, invented the telephone(b. 1847) *1923 - Warren G. Harding, 29th President of the United States (b. 1865) *1934 - Paul von Hindenburg, German field marshal and President of Germany (b. 1847) *1936 - Louis Blériot, French aviation pioneer (b. 1872) *1939 - Harvey Spencer Lewis, American Rosicrucian mystic (b. 1883) *1945 - Pietro Mascagni, Italian composer (b. 1863) *1955 - Alfred Lépine, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1901) *1972 - Helen Hoyt, American poet (b. 1887) * 1972 - Brian Cole, American bass player (The Association) (b. 1942) *1973 - Jean-Pierre Melville, French film director (b. 1917) *1974 - W. Douglas Hawkes, British racing driver (b. 1893) *1976 - Fritz Lang, Austrian film director (b. 1890) *1978 - Carlos Chávez, Mexican composer (b. 1899) *1979 - Thurman Munson, American baseball player (b. 1947) *1986 - Roy Cohn, American politician (b. 1927) *1988 - Raymond Carver, American writer (b. 1938) * 1988 - Joe Carcione, American consumer advocate (b. 1914) *1990 - Norman Mclean, American writer (b. 1902) *1992 - Michel Berger, French singer and songwriter (b. 1947) *1996 - Michel Debré, French politician (b. 1912) *1997 - William S. Burroughs, American writer (b. 1914) *1998 - Shari Lewis, American puppeteer (b. 1933) *2001 - Ron Townson, American singer (The Fifth Dimension) (b. 1933) *2003 - Don Estelle, British actor (b. 1933) * 2003 - Mike Levey, American television personality (b. 1948) * 2003 - Peter Safar, Austrian physician (b. 1924) *2004 - Don Tosti, American musician (b. 1923) * 2004 - François Craenhals, Belgian comics artist (b. 1926) *2007 - Chauncey Bailey, American journalist and editor (b. 1950) * 2007 - Holden Roberto, Angolan founder and leader of the FNLA (b. 1923) * 2007 - Kay Dotrice, English repertory actress (b. 1929) Holidays and observances *Costa Rica - Our Lady of the Angels. *Bulgaria/Republic of Macedonia - Ilinden (St. Ilya Day), a day of remembrance of the Ilinden-Preobrazhenie Uprising. *Day of Airborne Forces in Russia. *Day of Azerbaijani cinema *Basil Fool for Christ in the Russian Orthodox Church * Ilya the Prophet in the Russian Orthodox Church. * Saint Abel in the Syrian church Roman Catholicism *Saint Alphonsus Mary de Ligouri *Translation of Saint Alban, martyr (protomartyr of England) England *Saint Auspicius, bishop of Apt, martyr Apt *Saint Eusebius, bishop of Vercelli *Saint Gaudentius, bishop of Chur, martyr Chur *Saint Peter Julian Eymard *Saint Stephen I, pope, martyr 6082, in red *Saint Etheldritha/Alfrida External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:August